


沉香屑

by Lonicera_1995



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera_1995/pseuds/Lonicera_1995





	沉香屑

克里斯裹着破旧的棉衣站在木门前，将身上的雪抖落到地上。梅苏特转开门把手，浓郁的香气瞬间浸透了狭窄的过道，克里斯迫不及待地冲进屋内，倒在图案精致的地毯上面。梅苏特叹了口气，自觉来到克里斯身旁，跪下来抚摸他的背部，克里斯转而抓住梅苏特的手，示意他不要担心自己。去年古尔邦节他赠给他的画像挂在墙壁正中央的位置，画中的梅苏特如同未经世事的孩子，目光澄澈，带着对未来的期许望向远方。克里斯自然瞟到了那幅画，他故意遮住自己的双眼，装出慵懒的样子。古板而贪财的父亲不会允许他从事不赚钱的营生，更不会允许他跨越信仰的界限，他终究要放弃他所爱的油画，以及油画中那个美好的人。梅苏特背对着克里斯躺下来，试图从背后拉住克里斯的手，他何尝不知克里斯的心里带着怨气，这种时候最好的办法就是等他做出依赖自己的行为。  
屋内的香气越来越浓，克里斯感觉像是浸泡在香水当中，他的身体开始放松，在家中积累的怨气逐渐消失。正如梅苏特所料，有的人要沦陷了。克里斯握住梅苏特的手，转过身盯着对方被头发覆盖的后颈，开始咬弄对方的头发。熏香的味道渗进发梢，被香气支配的克里斯彻底沦为这一头青丝的奴隶，即便下一刻被头发缠死他也不会后悔。  
“我好想念你的头发。”  
“你想念我吗？”  
“你认为呢？”  
克里斯封住梅苏特的嘴唇，发丝的香气融到两个人口腔中，竟有一股的甘甜味道。他太想念梅苏特，他恨不得时间永远停止，让彼此定格在交欢的动作中。而此时梅苏特的欲望也渐渐隆起，克里斯觉察到梅苏特腿间的异样，抽出一只手朝对方的下身探去。手指碰到硬物的一刹那，克里斯忍不住颤抖起来，甚至有些兴奋，如同发现宝物一样。这不是他第一次有类似的感受，年幼的他在偷看创世纪插画时总是情不自禁地盯着躺在草坪上全身赤裸的亚当。父亲责骂他无耻，他感叹父亲不理解生命孕育的价值。远方祷告的钟声将克里斯拉回现实，梅苏特用膝盖顶弄着他的小腿，似乎在责怪他。他的手依旧不慌不忙地在梅苏特的分身处游离，动作时急时缓但恰到好处，梅苏特的身体变成了高潮时特有的粉红色，即便套着一层单衣也遮挡不住诱惑。  
梅苏特轻轻扭动身子，白色的液体便从他两腿间溅出来，滴在精致的地毯上。那白色并没有立刻褪去，而是残留在图案的缝隙处，像洒上凝露一般。生理泪水从脸庞滑落至嘴角，梅苏特舔过味道苦涩的嘴唇，摆出一个妖艳的笑容。  
“这可是我祈祷用的毯子，你这个冒失鬼。”  
“那又如何？”克里斯坏心眼地抚摸起梅苏特的肚子，“我倒在毯子上的时候你又没拦住我，现在倒跟我讲清静寡欲的原则。”  
“清静寡欲真的有约束作用吗？”梅苏特站起来，在克里斯的注视下一点一点褪去仅剩的衣服，“人类文明产生的那一刻，你我‘引以为豪’的信仰都尚未诞生呢。”  
克里斯仔细端详着梅苏特的胴体，细腻的皮肤看不出半点瑕疵，一瞬间他甚至怀疑施洗者圣约翰从画中走了出来。他用力拉住梅苏特的胳膊，对方由于重心不稳跌在他盘起的双腿处，开始以跨坐的方式面对他。  
“梅斯，想不想听一个疯狂的故事。”克里斯的手顺着梅苏特的腰部来回滑动，头直接贴在梅苏特柔软的腹部。  
“有多疯狂？”梅苏特不甘示弱地解开克里斯的裤链，将那肿胀不堪的东西含入口中。  
“呼。。。你报复我。”梅苏特的举动让克里斯不知所措，他掐住梅苏特的背部以示惩罚，“你知不知道，我住的。。。镇子上，有位雕塑家。。。他为了不让自己的恋人离开自己。。。就把恋人制成了一尊石膏像摆在床头。”  
“嗯。。。”梅苏特停下啃咬的东西，露出魅邪的表情，“你也准备这样对我吗？不，你不会的。”  
“哦？”克里斯按住梅苏特的腿根。  
“那样做太傻。如果真的在意对方，为什么要夺去对方的灵魂。”梅苏特对准克里斯的分身坐下去，“你。。。啊！你不会让我死。。。哪怕。。。你知道。。。我们迟早要分开。”  
香炉烧得正旺，克里斯心一横，抓在梅苏特的腰，帮助他有节奏地摆弄自己的身体。一切都是虚假的，除去面前这个活灵活现的人。高潮中的梅苏特再一次睁大双眼，目光与油画中的一样澄澈。  
“我真想用画笔记录下这样的你。”  
“这种事。。。已经有人做过了。”梅苏特将克里斯压倒环住他的脖子，“记。。。给我记在心里。。。永远都是你的。”  
克里斯闭上眼睛猛地一挺，射在了梅苏特的身体里，梅苏特摆成受难者的姿势躺在地毯上，新的白色液体从身下流出，盖住了之前液体留下的痕迹。  
一炉香燃烧殆尽。


End file.
